Tranches de vie de deux citrons
by Hiruma-san
Summary: C'est la vie de deux citrons. Un vert et un jaune. Une feignasse et un bosseur. Un sportif et un cuisinier. Un seme et un uke. Ou des fois le contraire. Deux citrons que tout oppose mais au milieu des engueulades, l'amour subsiste. Le sexe aussi...


**Bien le bonjour! ****\(^∇^)/**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle "histoire" qui traîne depuis quelques mois, quelques années chez moi. ****(－x－)**

******Je suis désolé pour celle qui attendent la suite de Impel Down, Devil House parce que... J'arrive pas à trouver une fin. Pas taper moi. ;-;**

******Bref, voilà une fiction qui regroupera plusieurs histoires plus ou moins longues sur le couple de Zoro X Sanji (pas besoin de préciser je pense). Certains chapitres se suivront alors que d'autres n'auront ab-so-lu-ment aucun rapport. **

******Bon, fini le blabla, je vous laisse avec mon premier délire!**

* * *

**Achat de Noël**

-Oh, c'est mignon ça !

Zoro tenait entre ses mains une nuisette en dentelle noire, très très courte et extrêmement vulgaire. J'arrivais derrière lui, lui arracha la tenue des mains et la remit en place:

- Ça va pas bien toi! m'écriais-je, furibond. On cherche de la lingerie pour Conis je te rappelle, pas un ensemble de pétasse!

- Oh t'énerves pas! Justement, elle aime quoi ta soeur? soupira t-il.

Galerie LaFayette, premier étage, rayon lingerie femme. Toutes les clientes nous épiaient du coin de l'oeil, intriguée par le phénomène que nous étions dans ce genre d'endroit. Nous devions passer pour des pervers ou des fous, mais la période de Noël approchant à grand pas, il était temps d'acheter les cadeaux et de vider nos portefeuilles. Je soupirais à mon tour et lui répondit :

- Laisse moi faire et contente toi de porter les paquets.

Un grommellement en guise de réponse et je m'éloigna de lui. Je flânais dans les rangées lorsque je tomba sur un ensemble Lise Charmel bleu et blanc: le coup de foudre. J'entrepris de trouver la bonne taille, la décrocha et chercha la tête d'algue des yeux. Disparu. Tant pis, je le retrouverai aux caisses.

Deux minutes plus tard, je le débusquais, feuilletant le nouveau magazine "Belle". Je le hélais et il me rejoins dans la file.

- Alors, t'as pris quoi? Questionna t-il sans intérêt particulier.

- Un ensemble et deux paire de collant Gerbe.

Il me prit les achats des mains et s'indigna :

- 30 € la paire, j'avoue que c'est à gerber!

- T'as trouvé que ça comme blague? retorquais-je en lui donnant une claque derrière le crâne.

Mon geste fut accueuillit par un sourire rayonnant, sûrement le plus chaleureux que cette masse de muscle avait. Je lui rendit son sourire et glissa ma main dans la sienne qu'il serra tendrement. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et y déposa un baiser chaste mais embarrassant. Tout autour, les murmures des clientes redoublèrent, consternées par ce comportement impudique.

Enfin arrivés à la fin de la queue, alors que je commençais à parler à la caissière, Zoro glissa sa main dans mon pantalon et fit claquer l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement sur mes fesses.

- Pff, un boxer, tellement pas sexy... déclara-t-il haut et fort, pour que tout le monde entende.

Je savais qu'il aimait provoquer la classe moyenne, ceux qui ne comprenait pas notre relation mais là, il allait trop loin.

- Vas te toucher, grognais-je en me décalant. Malheureusement, cet imbécile continua la provocation en se calant de nouveau contre moi et me susurrant à l'oreille :

- Oh non, je préfère te toucher toi...

Il continua à fanfaronner en pointant du doigt un mannequin blanc surmonté d'un string rouge et me murmura :

- Regardes, je suis sûr que ça, ça t'irais beaucoup mieux!

Je le poussais loin de moi en éclatant de rire, et il récupéra le paquet que nous tendait la vendeuse, les yeux ronds et muette. Au moment de prendre l'escalator et de quitter cet "enfer de vieilles" dixit Zoro, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le mannequin l'air pensif, et souffla :

- Ouais, ça t'aurais sied à merveille...

Noël arriva enfin. Nous étions remonté dans ma famille en premier, puis dans la sienne. Son entourage était composé de Kuina, sa sœur de dix ans et de son père Georges, alias Smoker pour sa réputation de gros fumeur.

Je regardais, mélancolique, la petite s'émerveiller par les cadeaux sous le sapin, dont elle s'empressa d'ouvrir les siens. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Vas voir, il y en a un pour toi.

Je rouspétais brièvement avant d'aller chercher ce fameux paquet. On avait pourtant dit un cadeau chacun, et il m'avait déjà offert un magnifique service à thé il y avait quelques jours. Je le vit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil , poser son menton dans sa main et me sourire malicieusement. Rien de bon ne m'attendait.

J'avais fini par trouver le paquet orange et, impatient, je l'ouvris.

Et le referma aussitôt.

Kuina déboula vers moi, un gros livre dans les mains, et me demanda:

- Alors, qu'est ce que mon radin de frère t'as acheté?

Rouge comme une tomate, je balbutiai quelques mots incompréhensibles lorsque Smoker me coupa:

- Kuina, je crois qu'il reste un paquet caché quelque part.

La petite fille cria de joie et repartit aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée, trépignant de trouver ce dernier présent. Soulagé, je remercia mon beau-père d'un coup d'œil et contempla la poche sur mes genoux.

Comment avait-il put me faire ça?! J'aurai dû y penser, il avait l'air d'avoir une idée en tête ce jour là! Je rouvris le sac et attrapa son contenu sous le regard brûlant de ma bouille de brocolis. Il devait m'imaginer habillé comme ça, quel pervers!

Mais un soir aussi spécial, j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. Je me plaça devant lui, déposa un baiser sur son front et lui glissa :

- J'vais le mettre, ton string. J'te conseille de me rejoindre rapidement avant que je ne change d'avis!

Je lui lança un clin d'œil significatif puis parti en courant vers l'étage, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne se fit pas prier et j'entendis ses pas qui me rattrapait, lourds de sous-entendus.

On va bien s'amuser ce soir... , pensai-je avant de succomber à la luxure qui me courait après.

* * *

**Je crois que j'ai un problème avec les strings... Ils sont partout dans mes fics!**

**Re-Reviews? (｀ω´) **


End file.
